


a study of you and the movies

by Anonymous



Series: a study of pretty words and pretty meanings [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i saw a movie today, i had a good time, and i decided to ramble about it to the internet under the false pretenses of poetryalternatively;let the school bell ring! i am currently writing in sebald code. the old police man went to the nearest post office to pick up a postcard on monday. he had a boring time, because nobody likes mail. a vibrant bird flew by his window. he then saw a movie in black and white. he also remembered to check the date, which was still monday. you are probably almost done with this story by now, but that's not the current point. a few people may recognize this secret code, which is pretty surprising. this is because it is not well known to girl or boy, or nonbinary person. although completely and totally unrelated, today is a monday. there is school tomorrow for most people, and i am not excited for it. that's a fun fact. i'm currently procrastinating on laundry, which will not make my parents happy. ring again, foul school bell!(there's a hidden message)





	a study of you and the movies

there are a few facts that i know about life;

the isosceles triangle theorem

(and its location on my science table)

you're talented

you're pretty

you won't accept either of those last two

and avengers endgame isn't as good the second time

that last one is new

and perhaps partially false

(based on pretenses, observations, and logic because "lol nerd")

because there's a chance

a slight possibility

that my thoughts are still running a thousand miles a minute

it's been two whole hours but here i am rambling

_"why are you nervous?"_

because of y o u

(duh)

at this rate if you stick around i'm going to break all of my hairties

but it's worth to be able to talk to you

and it's so dumb

and extremely cliche

i absolutely hate saying it because it's true

but somehow i understand the stupid novelists

because i would rather look at you than the movie screen

and this is one of those bad poems because it's not really a poem

it's a dump of words and thoughts and concepts

so here, i guess

i hope someone enjoys? i don't know at this point


End file.
